The POEM program provides a portable orthopedic stimulator for the treatment of osteonecrosis of the hip, employing a proven pulsed electromagnetic field (PEMF) therapy. The work builds on prior Geomed accomplishments in this field. It has potential application to other areas of electrical stimulator therapy, as they evolve from current clinical trials. The POEM phase 1 effort successfully demonstrated the technology to provide a battery powered and miniaturized PEMF stimulator for orthopedics therapy as described in Fig. 2. The system would find immediate application to non-union and osteonecrosis clinical procedures. It will improve patient compliance to this difficult therapeutic regimen. The osteonecrosis problem is receiving increasing clinical attention at a number of medical centers. It is estimated that new incidences of hip necrosis are in the vicinity of 25,000 cases per year, and most require artificial joints within 3 years. It is expected that PEMF therapy, including the POEM technology, could stabilize the condition and eliminate the need for a significant portion (10,000) of artificial hip implants. This represents a considerable savings in suffering, resources and finances.